


Nugatory

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 36 (2016.02.05)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. of no real value; trifling; worthless.<br/>2. of no force or effect; ineffective; futile; vain.<br/>3. not valid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nugatory

**Author's Note:**

> #NotDead. #Probably.

"FUCK YOU!"

Naruto's shout echoed throughout the empty school hallway, and startled Sasuke so much that he almost tripped over his own feet. When he turned around to face Naruto, he was even more surprised to find the other boy's face red and his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. Sasuke wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the dobe this furious… or this devastated.

Before he could even start to ask what the outburst was for, Naruto stomped up, grabbed the lapels of Sasuke's jacket, and shoved him backwards into the wall, hard.

"Fuck you, Sasuke," Naruto said again, voice trembling as hard as the finger pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he should respond, because this was so unlike Naruto that it was almost scary, but he was too stunned to speak.

"All I ever wanted, the only thing I ever wanted in my _life_ was for someone to just _recognize_ me. I never cared about _beating you_ ," he scoffed, shoving at Sasuke's chest. "I just wanted someone to see _me_ , to see how fucking hard I _try_. I grew up knowing that I wasn't worth anything to anyone, but I have never felt like I was _worthless_ until you said- said- _that_."

Even scrunched up in a grimace, Naruto's face had never been more open, and Sasuke could see his broken heart smeared across his face.

'That'? What 'that'? What had set off-

 _"It's fine, dobe. It doesn't matter. Sakura will just fix it when she comes back tomorrow."_ A group project. A stupid group project. Sasuke knew Naruto was sensitive, insecure, but he'd never known how bad.

"Oh dobe," he sighed, wrapping his hand in Naruto's tie and tugging him forward. He pressed his lips to the corner of Naruto's mouth to stem the tirade, and then kissed him on the lips when Naruto faltered. Sasuke drew back but wound the tie further around his fist, drawing the other boy closer. "It didn't matter because it was yours. It didn't matter because Sakura's going to redo it when she gets back. She always corrects your work, no matter how much effort you put into it.

"You're not worthless, Naruto," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's slack mouth. "Especially not to me." Naruto was just staring blankly at him and Sasuke smirked. "Come on, Usuratonkachi," he whispered as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Come home with me and I'll show you what you mean to me."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

>   * Like the thing? [Reblog](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Nugatory) the thing. 
>   * Like my general things? Check out [my tumblr](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/Commissions) for more things.
> 



End file.
